ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Imagination with Figment
Demi & Minnie: Imagination, Imagination. A dream can be a dream come true. With just that spark, in me and you. Doc Brown: One little spark of inspiration, is at the heart of all creation. Right at the start, of everything that's new, one little spark, lights up for you. Oh! Hello there! So glad you could come along. I am Doc Brown and This is Minnie Mouse and Demi Lovato! Musical notes! What delightful melodies those will make! I love these flights of fancy, searching the universe for sounds, colors, ideas, anything that sparks the imagination! A sunbeam! That's a good one. Everything I collect can inspire amazing and marvelous new ideas. And you never know what kind of figment you may come up with. Here's my favorite! Two tiny wings, eyes big and yellow, horns of a steer, but a lovable fellow. From head to tail, he's royal purple pigment, and there, viola! You've got a figment! A Figment of imagination. Figment: You Guys! I'm just great! Minnie: Ah, ah, ah, not yet. Figment: Huh? Doc Brown: I'll throw in a dash of childish delight. Demi: Look Figment, some new friends have joined us. Figment: Can they imagine too? Minnie: Yes! Imagination is something that belongs to all of us. Figment: You mean, everyone can think up new things? Demi: That's right Figment. And every sparking idea can lead to even more. So many times, we're stumbling in the dark and then eureka! What a spark! Figment: Hhhhow are we going to use lightening? Doc Brown: Hmmm. We can combine it with ghostly shivers on a stormy night, and turn them into a tale of fright! Figment: Oh look! Look! A rainbow! I'll use that to paint with. Minnie: Now you've got it. Figment: Wow, wow, wow! Numbers, letters, papers for writing. Costumes, makeup, stages for lighting. Teardrops, laughter! Demi: What about science? Figment: Science! We'll need: electron beams and crystal prisms, gyroscopes and magnetisms. Doc Brown: Hold on, Figment. Figment: Why? Minnie: The idea bag is full. Figment: It is? Let's start making new things! Demi: Now wait! First we must store these ideas with the others in the DreamPort. Figment: Are we almost there? Minnie: Oh, the DreamPort is never far away when you use your imagination. Figment: Come on everybody, let's go! Doc Brown: We all have sparks, imaginations. Figment: Yeah! Minnie: That's how our minds, create creations. Demi: Right at the start of every that's new, one little spark, lights up for you. Figment: Oh boy! All: Imagination, imagination. A dream, can be, a dream come true. With just that spark, in me and you! (After depositing the bag at the Dreamport, the ride vehicles enter a room where everything is white, including a carousel with several animals. Figment is dressed as an artist and in the process of giving the room color with a rainbow coming out of his paint pot. Demi, Minnie and Doc Brown has a giant brush that he uses to"'paint" on a giant mural.) Doc Brown: Mix red and gold! Demi: from autumn flowers, purple and blue, from twilight hours. Minnie: Green summer hills, and rainbows play a part. A painter's brush, a work of art! (Figment then shoves flowers into a pot to produce perfume that can then be smelled as the vehicles pass by.) (As the vehicles continue into the next room, Figment is seen on the front porch of his upside-down house, followed by music coming from his radio. Demi, Minnie and Doc Brown played a giant piano inside Figment's house while the vehicles travel through Figment's house.) Figment: With just a spark, of inspiration, I've made my house an innovention. Imagination really comes around, it make all things, go upside-down. (The next room shows Figment in a tuxedo backstage getting reading to go on stage.) Doc Brown: Some happy songs Figment: Some snappy dances. Minnie: Costumes and sets. Figment: Spoofs and romances. All: With laughs and tears, and footlights all aglow. Demi: The sparks ignite. Figment: A brand new show! (This dialogue is then repeated again in a slightly faster tempo.) Demi: What about science, science, science, science? (As Figment tries to hitch a ride wearing an astronaut costume, the vehicles enter a room where film projections show images of the Earth and water droplets, among other things.) Doc Brown: Technology, like a new found potion, allows us to marvel at mysteries of motion. Water dances where visions begin. Science reveals a life within. I'll wind this dial and time the escapes. Watch minerals change to crystal shapes. Let's look at nature at this speed. From germination, than back to seed. Skyrockets soar towards outer space. Imagine yourself in an infinite place. Figment: Oh! There are so many places to dream about! Demi: We can visit worlds that were, that could be, and those of fantasy, and reality. Figment: I bet I can use Imagination to discover all kinds of new things! Minnie: Of course. It's your key to unlock the hidden wonders of our world. (As the vehicles enter a new room, Doc Brown aims a movie camera to take a picture of the passengers. The room shows a film of Figment as portrayed by a puppet doing such things as playing baseball, being a scientist, and flying as a superhero. All of them are singing.) Figments: Imagination, Imagination. A dream (a dream) can be (can be) a dream come true (true, true). With just one spark (spark, spark) in me and you. Figment: We all have sparks. Imaginations. That's how our minds create creations, for they can make, our wildest dreams come true. Those little sparks in me and you. All Figments: Imagination. Imagination. A dream (a dream) can be (can be) a dream come true (true, true), with just one spark (spark, spark) in me and you. We all have sparks. Imaginations. That's how our minds create creations, for they can make our wildest dreams come true. Those little sparks (those little sparks) in me and you. Doc Brown: Come join us now to visit a place where your imagination and technology collide to make dazzling new creations. Next stop: The ImageWorks - The Polaroid "What If?" Labs. Demi: Don't Forget to Gather All Your Perosnal Belongings! Minnie: Take Small Children by the Hand! Doc Brown: And Enjoy of Your Rest of Your Stay at EPCOT Center! Figment: Farewell, Now! Category:Script